


At Shipmaster's side.

by Mercenary_Scum



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I was implying lord hood yes, Kinda?, Other, i need to practice writing fluff, request, this might be a bit on the OOC side sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary_Scum/pseuds/Mercenary_Scum
Summary: You were just a simple marine in the UNSC, always used to fighting the Covenant, Elites included, so the alliance took some getting used to, and you had to do it quick. Unlike some others you knew, it came easier to you than you thought.
Relationships: Rtas 'Vadum/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	At Shipmaster's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard.  
> A little thing requested by ProtoGravemind on here!

It wasn't long after the Elites, or Sangheili rather, and Humans made a truce and agreed to help eachother end the Covenant-Human war. Though what you didn't expect, was to get close with one them, and especially not one as high ranking as this one.

He wasn't quite like the Arbiter, status wise, but he seemed like a major figure considering he was the commander of a new fleet.

You were just a simple marine in the UNSC, always used to fighting the Covenant, Elites included, so the alliance took some getting used to, and you had to do it quick. Unlike some _others_ you knew, it came easier to you than you thought.

...And then budded new admiration for one of your new allies.

Though the last thing you expected was him to return said feelings not long after you started having them.

...

  
It was a little strange being in the Shipmaster's ship, though you wished to see his side of things, so to speak, so you would make more opportunities when you could, to spend time with him. It was no date, per se, but they were as close as they'd get in this day and age. You knew that the Master Chief and Arbiter were wrapping things up, and you had no idea what would come of it afterwards. Would the alliance end and everyone go their separate ways, never to contact one another ever again? Or would the bonds grow stronger?

You could only hope for the latter as you enjoyed the moments you had with the Shipmaster, and other Elites, too. It was exciting to fight alongside them rather than against them, after all.

While they were on your mind, they weren't your main focus right now. Right now your main focus was on the Sangheili beside you that was using his spare moments to enjoy your company as well. It still felt unbelievable, yet still very nice. Though your thoughts brought you back to the earlier curiosities: Everyone going their separate ways after the end.

You exhaled softly at the thought and he would notice it immediately.

"Is something of concern?" He questioned. You could tell he was concerned, despite his calm tone.

"Well..." You pondered on it for a moment. You couldn't really get away with lying and saying nothing was bothering you. Usually he could see right through that, and wasn't particularly fond of when you would do that. Deciding to just come out with it, you would respond, "...I guess there is something bothering me after all."

He would hum, the implication that he would like you to continue if you wished was made by him.

"I guess....I guess I'm worried about what will go on post-war." You spoke, getting right to the point.

For a moment, Shipmaster was quiet and you wondered if you said something that rubbed him the wrong way or if the thought had perturbed him too, possibly?

You'd look at him, a bit apprehensive about what he might say, if anything.

Though of course, after a moment, he spoke up again, "I understand. I suppose the thought had crossed my mind once or twice. It is a nice thought to stay a while longer after everything is said and done, though I am afraid I would have little impact on the matter as the feeling between everyone must be mutual."

You looked back down. Of course, and thinking back to your own Fleet Commander and how he acted and reacted to the Sangheili. There were many like him, even higher up in status that would probably prefer if the Sangheili fleet left and never looked back.

"Yeah." You hesitated, "Yeah, you're not wrong about that. I guess we should make the best of our time while we can, in case something like that comes to reality." And you knew that was more likely than other situations you could conjure in your head.

You suddenly felt one of his arms wrap around you, urging you a bit closer, if you wanted. Of course you did, leaning into the Shipmaster with his given consent. The feeling was nice, being able to rest in his arms like this, despite all the thoughts occupying your mind at the moment, you could managed to push to the back of your mind for the time being.

Usually you weren't the type to put something like that out of the forefront of your mind, but this time you could let that happen, even if just for a bit, for the sake of enjoying these moments with the Shipmaster to their fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> A new experience writing reader insert fic, so I hope I did okay. It helps I've been replaying Halo 3 a lot, heh. The ending still makes me cry.
> 
> My main story has been taking longer than I wanted because I haven't been feeling well lately, but writing small things like this is nice.
> 
> Any other Rtas lovers out there?


End file.
